Various technologies exist today for operating telephone call centers or otherwise handling inbound business inquiries. However, current tools often fail to timely address at-risk business opportunities, maximize the potential value of client calls, or more generally improve the quality of information delivered during the calls. There remains a need for improved call monitoring and training techniques to support call-based monitoring of a merchant's interaction with a consumer.